


Don't Label Me

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex think about the labels they have, or could be given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Label Me

## Don't Label Me

by Rainbow

[]()

* * *

_Don't Label Me_ 

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, nor do I claim to. Line 5 is from 'Skinwalker', I didn't write it. 

Feedback - very much appreciated. 

Thanks to Ann, my beta, for her support and help with apostrophes and other mistakes :) 

* * *

Clark

Straight 

Well it's what they all assume I am, isn't it? Just a boy who is obsessed with the beautiful Lana Lang. Well, I was, don't get me wrong I still like her; she was my first crush, but like I said it's a whole different feeling when the person likes you back. 

Gay 

It's what I am. It gradually dawned on me that maybe I do prefer men, and that it feels more right to be with men. But I know what will happen; they'll say I'm too young I'm confused; it's just a phase. But it's not, and I can't explain it, because they don't know, they don't understand. I know it's stupid, but it still makes me angry when I see a couple making out in the hall, or holding hands down in the cafeteria, me and Lex could never have that, not in school, not in Smallville and it makes me angry, it's not like we're less valid as a couple. But if they knew, school would be unbearable, I remember there was this guy a couple of years older, someone saw him with his boyfriend. I don't know the exact circumstances but the jocks made his life hell. The abuse he got was unbelievable. It wasn't like the Principal did anything to stop it because in their minds it was his fault for being gay. I like being friends with people, getting on well with them, it freaks me out that so many people would hate me for something as trivial as the person who I choose to have a relationship with. 

Toyboy 

If they couldn't handle the fact that I was gay, how would they handle me, a 16 year old, going out with a 22 year old billionaire? 6 years seems like a lot, especially at our age, but it's not like that, not when we're together. We understand each other. We both know what it's like to be different and yeah, we have a sexual relationship, but I know we're more than that. I know he has been in promiscuous relationships in the past but I also know that he sees us as important, something constant. I understand because I can see the fear in his eyes sometimes, the fear that he'll fall for me so badly that it'll compromise himself, his destiny, his business. But I can't help thinking, you know, maybe he's the one. 

Alien 

I can hide behind my mask of humanity, but at the end of the day I am different, more different than anyone could imagine. Some days I just can't comprehend it, why me? Other days it just doesn't seem to matter because I understand it's a big part of me, but it doesn't define who I am. I'm afraid it would if people knew, if my friends knew, would they be able to see past it, would they be able to see me? Would Lex be able to see through it, to me? 

* * *

Lex

Bisexual 

It has been all over the press, 'Lex Luthor has a new boyfriend/girlfriend'. My father tried to silence them, especially when my boyfriends became more long term. He thought it would be a bad image, that it would put off any potential investors from Middle America. Maybe it did, but I didn't really care. I think my father would prefer it if I stuck to one gender, then it would be more acceptable. It constantly amazes me that even gay people have prejudices against bisexuality. Everyone would rather I chose a gender and stuck to it. But now I'm with Clark, they can't find out because even though it's illegal, it makes sense, us being together, we make sense. If they did find out I would no doubt go to jail, maybe as an example, and oh how the tabloids would love that! 

Pariah 

It's what I was, I am, and probably always will be - a social outcast. Even if I looked normal and had a different family name, the fact that I am a billionaire would ensure some wariness from people. Even if the money was immaterial I would still be judged by my physical appearance. People used to comment on my baldness in high school and university, there I wasn't really feared. I was just an oddity - a freak. That coupled with the blue eyes gave me an air of coolness. It gave me an excuse to be distant and get on with my own thing. Now, it is my shield, preventing people from getting close, but with Clark it's like he sees past all that. Past the money, the name, the appearance. He sees me, and it's a nice change. 

Lucky 

When it comes to the people who don't necessarily hate me, they see me as lucky, lucky to have all that money, a big house. I don't even technically have to work. But they don't see my childhood. They don't see me sitting by my dying mother's bedside while my father was on the other side of the world because he didn't want to be there. They don't see me being sent away to boarding school with tears in my eyes, begging to be allowed to stay at home. They don't see me an addict at 16. They don't see me surrounded by servants and employees in a large draughty castle, but still lonely. I don't even know what luck is. 

Cold hearted 

I have used people for my own gains, not caring about their suffering, as long as I got what I wanted. It was worse when I was addicted, I was more desperate. I try not to think of the things I did. Back then my Luthor name was my excuse. I was brought up not to care, not to love. 'Love is a weakness' was one of the most important lessons Father taught me. I was instructed not to show any grief when my mother passed away, not to show any sign of weakness. He believes that to be successful, indifference and cold-heartedness is essential. He said 'emotion is a sign of weakness'. If that is true, then Clark is my greatest weakness. 

Luthor 

It is perhaps the most damning way anyone can describe me; "what is Lex like? Well he's a Luthor". They look at me, and see my destiny as the cold-hearted heir of Luthorcorp. They don't look through to me, Lex. They don't see the changes in me; they don't care about the changes in me. When they look at me, they see my father. I'm trying to fight my destiny, but it's hard, labels stick. 'It's only a name', I want to shout, 'it doesn't define who I am'. 

* * *

Lex stood at the top of the stairs to Clark's fortress. He looked tired and defeated. "Do you really think everything is going to be ok?" He half whispered. Clark walked towards Lex with a reassuring smile on his face. "I think everything is gonna be just fine". 

* * *


End file.
